crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco Bandicoot
Coco Bandicoot is the highly intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot. She often aids her older brother by building gadgets ideal for the situation or even tagging along with Crash in his journeys, using self-taught martial arts to defend herself. History Pre-series history Just as her older brother Crash was, Coco was an ordinary bandicoot until she was taken from the jungle and genetically enhanced by Doctor Neo Cortex. It is unknown how she came to live with Crash afterwards. Naughty Dog era Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Coco is first seen in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back living on N. Sanity Island with Crash. One day, when the battery for her laptop runs out, she sends Crash off to find a replacement battery for her. When Coco discovers that Crash is gathering Crystals for Cortex, she becomes suspicious of Cortex and decides to hack into Cortex's computer and see what he's really up to. What she finds are detailed schematics for an improved Cortex Vortex and a suspicious-looking space station. She learns of Cortex's real plan just as Crash has gathered all the Crystals, and reveals Cortex's intentions to Crash before he can give the Crystals to Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped In Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (in which she is a playable character), Coco is called upon by Aku Aku to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time-Twisting Machine and gather the powerful Crystals in their original places before Cortex does so. Coco helps by gathering the Crystals in 17th century China, the 18th century Pacific Ocean, and World War I Europe. She is also responsible for the defeat of Doctor N. Gin on the Moon, with her new pet tiger Pura assisting her. Traveller's Tales era Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco activates a new Portal Chamber for Crash to use when the Elementals wreak havoc on the Earth. She helps Crash gather the Power Crystals needed to stop the Elementals by collecting them in a tsunami-ravaged China and an avalanche zone. She also stops an armada of Cortex's space stations from striking Earth. Near the end, she helps Crash and Crunch escape from Cortex's malfunctioning space station. Crash Twinsanity In Crash Twinsanity, Coco is ambushed by Doctor Neo Cortex, who disguises himself as her in order to lure Crash into a trap. Many moments later, Coco believes that Cortex kidnapped Crash, and travels to the Iceberg Lab to confront him. With a swift kick, she attacks Cortex and sends the Power Crystals he was holding flying into the Psychetron. The resulting chain reaction leaves Coco paralyzed until the end of the game. In an earlier version of the game, Coco was to have a much larger role, helping Crash and Cortex gain access to the Airship by hacking into the security system of Cortex's old castle in stages that parodied the Matrix series. Additionally, a deleted level named "Gone a Bit Coco" would see Cortex travelling into Coco's Brainovial Hyperbarium through a malfunction in the Psychetron, encountering many "pastel-colored horrors". Radical Entertainment era Crash of the Titans In Crash of the Titans, Coco is on the verge of creating a device that will be able to recycle butter when she is captured along with Aku Aku by Doctor Neo Cortex. When Nina replaces Cortex, Coco is brainwashed and is forced to finish the Doominator. She ends up completing the Doominator, but is rescued by Crash and is able to stop it at the end of the game. Crash: Mind over Mutant Coco is a playable character in the cooperation mode of the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of Crash: Mind over Mutant. Because her animations would take up too much memory in the PlayStation 2 version of the game, she is replaced by a white-furred version of her brother named "Carbon Crash". At the beginning of the game, Coco converts the Doominator's eye into an entertainment system. After seeing an infomercial advertising the "NV", a do-anything personal digital assistant, she receives an NV along with Crunch and quickly becomes addicted. Soon enough, the NV transforms her into a ferocious beast who tries to destroy Crash using a giant basketball-launching machine. After being defeated and informed (to her disappointment) that the NV had a negative influence on her, she uses the Doominator's eye to access Cortex's blog and learn what Cortex is planning. She is accessible as the second player's character from that point on. Spin-offs Crash Team Racing Coco is a playable character in Crash Team Racing, driving a pink high-acceleration kart. Her home track in the game is Coco Park. In the game's epilogue, Coco opens up her own Internet dating service after the events of the game. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Coco is summoned by Aku Aku to battle against Uka Uka's team alongside her brother Crash. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure In Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Coco builds a device that reverses the effects of Cortex's Planetary Minimizer. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, Coco is abducted by N. Trance and is brainwashed alongside Crunch and Fake Crash. Coco battles Crash in a large battleship inside an active volcano, with Crash attacking the craft while it is reloading its weaponry. Upon snapping out of N. Trance's control, Coco becomes a playable character, gathering two Crystals in space while escaping the wrath of a fireball created by N. Tropy. Crash Nitro Kart Coco is a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, driving for Crash's team in a kart with high turning prowess. In one cutscene in the game's story, she uses her hacking skills to put the hyperactive Nash to sleep. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, Coco teams up with the Professor to track down Ripto and Doctor Cortex. Later in the game, they're both kidnapped by Doctor Cortex's niece, Nina Cortex, who keeps them locked up in cages. After being freed from her cage, Coco suggests that Crash and Spyro put a tracer on Cortex and Ripto as to allow the heroes to track the villains back to their hideout. Coco's last major contribution to the story is constructing a portal to Cortex's and Ripto's lair. Crash Tag Team Racing Coco is a playable character in Crash Tag Team Racing. In the game's story, Coco discovers the sole clue to whoever stole MotorWorld's Power Gems, which is Wumpa Whip. Because of Crash's high consumption of the beverage, she briefly believes (along with the others) that Crash is the culprit, despite the fact that Willie Wumpa Cheeks is the park's lone source of Wumpa Whip. At the end of the game, Coco returns the park's deed to Von Clutch, to whom she feels it belongs. Crash Boom Bang! Coco plays a central role in Crash Boom Bang!, in which she is invited by the Viscount to the World Cannonball Race in his search for the Super Big Power Crystal. Characteristics Personality From the moment she is introduced, Coco is established as somewhat bossy, ordering Crash to perform certain errands whenever she sees fit. Her work ethic can be best described as domineering; most of the time she only works on what she wants to do and largely ignores what really needs to be done, such as cleaning the house (as displayed in Crash: Mind over Mutant). Although she frequently uses Crash as an errand boy, she genuinely cares for his well-being and goes as far as physically attacking Cortex when she believes that Crash was "kidnapped" by Cortex. Like her brother, Coco has a fearless nature and is willing to take any chance, unafraid of making mistakes. She is a fan of martial arts films and masculine sports such as wrestling and NASCAR. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Coco's personality is different : She is more feminine, preppy and often take eccentric poses, and has liking about beauties and shopping. Coco has an unexplained grudge against Nina Cortex, openly competing for superiority above her in Crash of the Titans (Nina herself seems unaware of this rivalry). Physical appearance In contrast to Crash's cartoony physical appearance, Coco's figure is more svelte and realistic. In all of her appearances, she is shown to have a full head of blond hair, usually tied up in a ponytail and with a flower stuck on the side. From her first appearance up to Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Coco wears a white shirt, light-blue overalls (with one strap undone) and pink shoes. Coco wears this attire in storyboards for Crash Twinsanity (which are featured as unlockable extras in the game), though she doesn't in the final product. In later games, Coco wears blue jeans and a white midriff-baring T-shirt with a red star on it. An unlockable costume in Crash Tag Team Racing has Coco dressing up in a blue and pink princess attire. In Crash of the Titans, Coco's attire is very similar to what she wore in Crash Tag Team Racing, though the sleeves on her T-shirt have become a light-blue color. Coco does not wear her hair in a ponytail or wear a flower in it in this installment, instead having her hair straight down and wearing a blue headscarf. Coco's design is altered once more for Crash: Mind over Mutant, in which she once again wears her hair in a ponytail and has larger, more expressive eyes. Abilities Coco's most notable trait is her high intelligence; her intelligence quotient is said to be as much as 164. With such high intelligence, Coco is able to create a number of complex machines and hack into virtually any computer. Aside from her high intelligence, Coco is able to physically fend for herself, knowing an array of martial arts leg moves, one powerful enough to create a large shockwave. She is also shown to be a skilled scooter rider. Portrayals In Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Coco is voiced by Vicki Winters in the English version. She is voiced by Hynden Walch in the English version of Crash Team Racing. She is portrayed by Sauvane Delanoë in the French versions. Monica Ward voices Coco in all of the Italian versions. Haruna Ikezawa voices Coco in the Japanese versions of all her PlayStation appearances. In the Italian versions, Coco is voiced by Antonella Baldini. In the English versions of all her speaking appearances as of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, she is voiced by Debi Derryberry, who, as of 2008's Crash: Mind over Mutant, is the voice actor with the longest stay in the series. She is voiced by Lucille Boulanger in the French version of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and by Patricia Legrand (who also voices Nina Cortex and the Brat Girls in the series) in the French versions of her speaking appearances as of Crash Nitro Kart. In the Italian version, Coco is voiced by Federica Valenti from Crash Tag Team Racing to Crash: Mind Over Mutant. She is voiced by Ema Kogure in the Japanese versions of Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Twinsanity, by Satomi Arai in the Japanese version of Crash Tag Team Racing and by Risa Tsubaki in Crash Boom Bang!. Trivia * In one of her artworks, she is seen holding a TNT Crate , however the TNT crate would normaly begin a countdown and then explode. Category: Characters Category:Allies Category:Neutral Characters